Obelisk the Tormentor
Obelisk the Tormentor in Fan-Fics. Stats Attack Points: 1000000 Defense Points: infinity Special Abilities: Three monsters must be tributed to summon Obelisk. You can sacrifice two monsters on your side of the field to allow Obelisk to destroy all monsters on the field and inflict 6000 points worth of damage to your opponent. If all 3 of the gods of Egypt are out they can all attack directly. Appearances Yu-Gi-Oh! X - Twenty years after the Ceremonial Battle, Yugi still has Obelisk and the other God Cards. Yugi managed to summon him and the other two Gods during a duel with Kaiba that took place in a Teacher's Tournament at the Academy. Yugi then used Name of the Pharaoh to combine the three God Cards together into Horakhty. Pegasus later made a new set of God Cards and held a tournament to decide who'd get them. Obelisk would go to who did the best in lowering their opponents Life Points in the Semi-Finals before losing. That was Seth. High School Adventures - When Pegasus entrusted the Egyptian God Cards to the Ishtars, Ishizu guarded Obelisk. She then gave Obelisk to Atem when he was about to duel Malik for his life and Mana's freedom. Atem sacrificed three Kuribohs to summon Obelisk and delt Malik a direct attack. Obelisk lasted throughout most of the duel, and Atem nearly won when he sacrificed Egyptian God Slime and Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts to attack Ra and defeat Malik, but Malik used a Spell to negate the attack. Atem then used Magical Dimension to sacrifice Obelisk to summon Dark Magician, so Atem could use Ragnarok to destroy Ra for good. The Little Dark Magician Girl - Obelisk is one of the Egyptian God Monsters, the deities of the Ka World. Under the instructions of the spirit of his father, Atem called out Obelisk to fight Vivian and combined him with Slifer and Ra to create Horakhty. Yugi Moto - Obelisk is one of the Egyptian God Monsters that can only be controlled by a full powered yami. Yami showed him to Yugi to explain how he had unlimited power, but he's imprissoned by the Millennium Puzzle. When Anubis made his first wish to have himself rule on high, Yami had Obelisk lift the palace up to a cliff. The Return of Anubis - Yami used Obelisk to attack Anubis twice, but both attempts failed. The Egypt King - Among the Egyptian Gods is a muscular ogre-like creature. During Atem's confrontation with Aknadin, Atem was instructed by his father to call out the gods. Atem then realized the name of the ogre creature and summoned Obelisk the Tormentor. Obelisk then attacked the creature Aknadin summoned, but the attack ultimately failed, so Atem then merged Obelisk with the other two gods to form Horakhty. Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (DogoHalibar) - Obelisk was used by Yami to save Tea from a pack of Silver Fangs. Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 2.0 - Obelisk was used by Yami to save Mana from a pack of Silver Fangs. Yu-Gi-Oh! Lion King - During Atem and Yami's Marik's final duel, Atem summoned Obelisk as his final monster and defeated Yami Marik. Yu-Gi-Oh! Lion King II: Simba's Pride - Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:High School Adventures Category:The Little Dark Magician Girl Category:Yugi Moto Category:The Egypt King Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (DogoHalibar) Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 2.0 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Lion King Category:Egyptian God Cards